




by Kokorin



Category: Card Captor Sakura
Genre: Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-05-07
Updated: 2005-05-07
Packaged: 2013-09-04 23:08:39
Rating: T
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: www.fanfiction.net
Story URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2384196/1/
Author URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/736823/Kokorin
Summary: Having been betrayed by his friends as well as losing them, will he ever be able to trust anyone in friendship? or even in love?





	

Hey! Zefy-chan here! This is my work of art, so R&R! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Uh….. yeah. You get the deal.

**Betrayal and Trusting Again**

_**We were the best of friends. Always together and having fun. But with me and Meiling, it was different. We were together. Lovers, more than friends. It was raining that day. The day I let go.**_

"**Meiling! I've got to go get some potatoes for dinner tonight. Make sure Hikou comes back with the meat. I'll be back soon!" Syaoran said before running out of the cottage. "Be careful!" She called out to the retreating figure. She smiled to herself and starting peeling carrots.**

**The door slammed open while Meiling was brushing her hair. "Hikou! You're back! Did you bring the meat home? Xiao Lang wanted to make sure you brought home so we could have stew." Hikou's smile faltered when she said that. "Yeah. I brought it. I left it in the kitchen. Where's Xiao Lang?" He asked. "He went to get potatoes. Why don't you help me in the kitchen? We should get dinner ready so when Xiao Lang gets home, we can just boil the potatoes." Meiling said while smiling. "Yeah. Okay." He said and followed her into the kitchen.**

**Meiling hummed while she was tending the pots. Hikou stared at her fondly as she went on to check on the bean sprouts. "Xiao Lang's always so late. But I guess that's one of his good traits." She giggled. He frowned when she smiled as she giggled. She would always talk about Syaoran Always in a fond way. It's like he was never there. "Do you really love him that much?" he said with dark eyes. She turned around at the question. "What a strange thing to say. Of course I do! Why?" she smiled curiously. "Why! Because it hurts! It hurts and there's nothing I can do about it! You know how I feel about you!" He got up with his hands balled up in fists. When he looked up, he had a desperate look in his eyes. "Hikou…" She said. Before she could react, her lips were met with his. **

**Syaoran walked in the kitchen with a sack of potatoes in his arms. He was smiling when he saw the two working on dinner early. "I'm back! The man at the stall was very generous and gave me a discount! Hm? What's wrong?" he said while his smile slowly disappeared and changed to a worried look. When none of them answered, he laid the sack on the ground and thought it was one of their little fights again. "What happened this time? Were you fighting over who watches what pot?" he asked with a smile on his face. Again there was no answer. He frowned in an annoyed way. "Okay. Make up you two." He grabbed Hikou's wrist and Meiling's and dragged them into a handshake. "There. We're all friends again. Now let's get to dinner!" He walked off with a triumphant smile while the two looked at each other nervously.**

**_Dinner was quiet. It was never quiet. We always had something to say. We would always laugh while we shared our memories. But this was different. It felt wrong._**

**Syaoran and Meiling were washing up after dinner. Hikou had already gone to his room. Meiling was unusually quiet. All of a sudden, she dropped to her knees crying. Syaoran knelt down worried and put his hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong! Did you get hurt!" She was shivering in tears. "I… I can't be with you anymore!" Syaoran let go of her when he heard this. "What? What do you mean!" His voice was quivering with sadness and confusion. "I kissed Hikou! I don't deserve to be with you!" Meiling said. She was on the verge of screaming out her pain. "You- You love Hikou? You're in love with Hikou! Why! I trusted you! I trusted you both!" With that, he ran out of the cottage. **

**_It was raining. My clothes were soaked through. But I didn't care. All I cared about was why they had betrayed me. It hurts, knowing that we've been friends for so long._**

**A crash was heard from the direction of the cottage. Syaoran turned around surprised. **

_**Meiling was in there. Meiling! Hikou! **_

"**Meiling! Hikou!" Syaoran ran to the cottage. It was smashed and the only thing left in the debris was Meiling's favorite pendant. He ran to the cottage, hoping to find Meiling or Hikou there. _They will be alive. I know they will. _He grabbed the pendant and put it on. He was going to find them. **

**He had searched through all the remains of the cottage but found nothing. That's when he heard a scream. It was Hikou's voice. "Hikou!" **

**_I found him hanging onto a rock on the cliff. The current was taking him away. I grabbed onto his hand. The current was strong. That was when he spoke._**

"**Why are you still helping me? Didn't I betray your trust?" he asked while crying. Syaoran smiled as he struggled to keep hold. "Aren't we friends?'" **

"**You were always such a nice guy. I can see why she loved you so much. Do you really think she betrayed you?"**

"**_Why! Because it hurts! It hurts and there's nothing I can do about it! You know how I feel about you!" He got up with his hands balled up in fists. When he looked up, he had a desperate look in his eyes. "Hikou…" She said. Before she could react, her lips were met with his. _**

"**I never meant to steal her from you. It's just… Just once… Just once, I wanted to hold her in my arms. Feel the softness of her lips, the warmth of her skin…"**

"**_I… I can't be with you anymore!" Syaoran let go of her when he heard this. "What? What do you mean!" His voice was quivering with sadness and confusion. "I kissed Hikou! I don't deserve to be with you!" Meiling said._**

"**She valued faithfulness so much… She felt that being touched by another man even once… Meant she didn't deserve to be with you. Heh. Can't say I didn't understand her reasoning though." **

"**What are you talking about Hikou! We were friends! We always were!" Syaoran said through tears.**

"**Yeah. I was the one who wrecked it all… I deserve to die…"**

"**Don't speak nonsense! We would always laugh and smile together! You have to live! We're friends, right! Hikou!" he said as he struggled to keep hold of his hand. The rain was making his grip loosen. **

**Just then, a broken tree log was in the currents. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" It had slashed Syaoran's eye, scarring his face. **

**The log had caused Syaoran to let go of his dear friend. "No…No! NO! HIKOU!"**

**Blood dripped from his scarred eye as tears fell through them. He was alone. **

**A/N: Uwaaaahhhhhhh…. If you recognize the script, it's because it's based on Chichiri's story in Fushigi Yugi. Hope you review! Wait for the next chapter!**


End file.
